Acallando mi Corazón
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Cosas que se sienten pero no se dicen... Esperar un momento adecuado que nunca llega... Esperar que el otro sea quien de el primer paso... No es sencillo estar enamorado en silencio, acallando los latidos que delatan la verdad. Johnlock. Forma parte de los festejos por el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Pequeño Gatito

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Solamente los junto un rato para regalar diabetes al mundo._

* * *

**1: Pequeño Gatito**

Verlo dormir era todo un placer.

Un cuerpo redondeado dejándose adivinar debajo de las sábanas, una acompasada respiración que se detenía cada tanto por tres segundos, para luego reanudarse como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Y al respirar, roncaba, pero sus ronquidos no parecían tales. Parecían más bien el ronroneo de un gatito, indicando que todo estaba en orden, que estaba a gusto.

Y es que John parecía estar hecho de gatitos. Sherlock no podía dejar de compararlo. Inclusive tenía las mismas actitudes.

Cuando todo iba de acuerdo a su deseo, se esponjaba, se relajaba y se volvía un ser dulce y amoroso. Si bien se acostaba a dormir recto, todas las noches terminaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. Pero cuando apenas sospechaba que algo no se adecuaba a sus gustos o intenciones, sus músculos se tensaban, su piel se erizaba, se volvía hosco e intratable. Y al advertir el peligro, parecía querer hacerse más grande, y no retrocedía: como el gato acorralado, nada iba a provocar que se rindiera. Perecería, pero lo haría peleando panza arriba y con las zarpas listas.

Sherlock siempre lo observaba. Sabía todo de él. ¿Por qué no decirle lo que le parecía sentir?

Y en el fondo sabía la respuesta: Sherlock no era un gatito. No era capaz de ser cálido y afectuoso. Por más que lo sintiera, no era capaz de demostrar lo que pasaba en su interior.

John se dio vuelta en la cama. La prolijidad que lograba al tenderla cada mañana quedaba reducida a un recuerdo cuando llevaba unas horas dormido. Sherlock había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando John tenía pesadillas. Su cuerpo se tensaba, apretaba las mandíbulas, su respiración se aceleraba... Usualmente se volteaba hasta quedar boca arriba. Debajo de sus párpados, los cálidos ojos que tanto cautivaban al detective consultor se movían sin parar, a velocidades imposibles. De vez en cuando, un gemido ahogado se daba lugar. Las manos del ex soldado se crispaban, agarrando las sábanas a tal punto que parecían estar cerca de romperlas.

En esos momentos, Sherlock iba a la nevera y servía un vaso de leche. Despertaba a John con suavidad, como su madre hacía con él cuando era niño, y lo devolvía a la realidad. No había nadie persiguiéndolo. No estaba en Afganistán, ya no; estaba en su pieza en el piso en Baker Street, acompañado y a salvo. Las primeras veces John le había preguntado qué hacía allí; Sherlock había contestado que lo había oído gritar en sueños. Si bien era un argumento demasiado débil para Sherlock, al parecer John se lo creía. Genial. Engañar a John no se sentía bien, pero era fácil y necesario.

No quería alejarlo por nada del mundo. ¿Qué sería de Sherlock sin John?

Sin embargo, a veces John tenía sueños agradables. Sherlock no podía imaginar que soñaba en esos momentos, pero era evidente que se trataba de cosas placenteras; la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo así lo delataba. Además, se dejaba estar boca abajo, a veces con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Respiraba lentamente; roncaba, dejando oír ese suave ronroneo que a Sherlock tanto lo tranquilizaba.

Él sabía que los sueños dependían de la posición del cuerpo, y no al revés, pero no podía dejar de asociar esos estados físicos a la tensión o relajación que los sueños provocaban en el rubio. Toda la lógica y la ciencia quedaban a un costado cuando Sherlock Holmes pensaba en John Watson.

Verlo dormir era un placebo, era la morfina para las preocupaciones. Muchas veces Sherlock relacionaba cada movimiento nocturno de John a una nota musical; esto había dado origen a una obra que escribía cada mañana, y que tocaba durante las noches, después de cenar. John la admiraba. ¿Qué habría pensado de saber que estaba inspirada en él?

Y el gato seguía dormido. No despertaría hasta que su reloj diera la alarma a las siete en punto. En ese momento, se levantaría, estiraría religiosamente las sábanas, se pondría su sweater color avena, y se iría a comprar lo que hiciera falta para hacer un buen desayuno. Al regresar del mercado, golpearía la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock exigiéndole que se levantara a un horario decente, y regañándolo cuando abandonaba las sábanas luego del mediodía.

El pequeño y esponjoso gatito no sabría que Sherlock había permanecido toda la noche vigilando su sueño, dispuesto a espantar cualquier pesadilla que lo perturbase. Presto a protegerlo de todo peligro, por ínfimo que fuese, que pudiera presentarse durante la madrugada.

En esto cavilaba Sherlock cuando John se dio vuelta hacia él y, adormecido, abrió los ojos.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú?

—Tranquilo, ya me iba…

John se enderezó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada… Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y bajé para ver si querías algo.

John rió.

—¿Es que acaso nunca duermes?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente.

John se recostó otra vez y cerró los ojos.

—Descansa, Sherlock.

Cuando el moreno cerró la puerta, pudo oír detrás de esta el suave ronroneo que indicaba que John se hallaba otra vez en su mundo de sueños.

* * *

**Bueno, lo posteo a esta hora porque no tuve mis archivos en todo el día D: Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Como anécdota, lo de que el cuerpo dictamina el carácter de lo que soñamos es cierto xD Tiene que ver con la respiración :B**


	2. Bajo la Blanca Luna

** 2: Luz de Luna**

—John, estoy bien, deja de arrastrarme.

—Nadie puede estar bien luego de haber rodado por las escaleras.

—Yo puedo.

—Cállate y camina. Con suerte, encontraremos un taxi que nos lleve con las fachas que traemos.

John estaba equivocado. Ningún taxi quería llevar a dos hombres que tenían pinta de drogadictos vagabundos en busca de su próxima víctima. En vistas de que faltaban tres horas para que el metro comenzara a andar, no quedaba más remedio que caminar.

Con Sherlock cojeando, emprendieron el camino. John se había ofrecido a hacerle de apoyo, pero el detective se había negado rotundamente. En otras circunstancias, John habría insistido, pero Sherlock estaba iracundo. No solo se había herido estúpidamente, sino que su sospechoso había escapado gracias a su torpeza. Habría sido capaz de intimidar una bomba atómica con la mirada.

Sin embargo, al atravesar una plaza, sí aceptó sentarse en un banco a descansar un rato. John no esperaba una charla sobre sentimientos frustrados, ni tampoco un anticipo del próximo plan. Con su poca experiencia, lo único que era capaz de obtener de Sherlock era su evidente furia. El resto estaba cubierto por una impenetrable coraza que era imposible romper.

Y eso era frustrante. John no podía leer las expresiones de su amigo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca podía leer a nadie. Le costaba horrores darse cuenta de los sentimientos e intenciones de la gente, y usualmente, no era el primero en enterarse.

Eso le sucedía con la gente promedio. Ni hablar de lo imposible que era tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sherlock.

Así, John se contentaba con adorarlo silenciosamente. Acallando el latido de su corazón, repetía una y otra vez que no era gay, aunque en el fondo podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock descubriendo su engaño. Si no lo evidenciaba por amistad o por lástima, John no sabía decirlo. Una parte de su cerebro moría por abalanzarse sobre el moreno y besarlo hasta que los labios de ambos sangrasen, pero la más cobarde, aquella que gobernaba, se contentaba con verlo hacer sus infalibles deducciones y oírlo tocar el violín con maestría. O verlo como ahora, tranquilamente sentado en un oscuro banco, su blanca piel iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna. Se veía sublime, frágil, majestuoso…

—John, necesito una pistola de electrochoque.

Sacado de sus cavilaciones, John levantó una ceja.

—¿De dónde quieres que saque una?

—No lo sé, pídesela a Lestrade.

—Pídesela tú.

—Yo no soy de confianza.

Y Sherlock cosechaba otro punto: todos lo consideraban un loco peligroso, pero el único momento en el que John se sentía seguro, era con ese loco peligroso al lado suyo. Después de todo, a veces Sherlock dejaba vislumbrar un pedazo de su alma. Pocas veces con palabras, casi siempre con música. Y lo que se veía era algo puro y hermoso, como la blanca luna que iluminaba sus cuerpos.

—Con una de esas armas, nadie volvería a escapar. —Sherlock seguía reflexionando.

—Ya lo atraparás, Sherlock, la próxima vez intenta no tropezar con tus propios pies —dijo John, riendo. Sherlock le dirigió una mirada asesina, y el doctor bajó la vista—. Lo siento.

—Ya, tienes razón. Quizás debería comprarme un par de zapatillas deportivas para estos menesteres. —aceptó el moreno, mirando las puntas de sus embarrados zapatos. John no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Sabes, me gustaría quedarme toda la noche aquí contemplando la luna, pero creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha nuevamente, ¿no te parece?

Sherlock se puso de pie e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ven, no me hagas desmayarte —dijo John, acercándose a su amigo y cruzando el brazo de éste por su nuca—. Vamos a ir a urgencias a que te revisen ese pie. Y ay de ti donde me hagas quedar en vergüenza…

—Pues si te avergüenza que te vean conmigo, vete a casa y ya llegaré yo al St. Barts por mi cuenta.

—Sí, claro, ni tú te la crees. Ya lo has dicho: no eres de confianza.

John moría por las ganas de decirle que en realidad, le enorgullecía haberlo conocido, que se sentía halagado porque Sherlock lo había elegido para ser su amigo, y por lo mucho que se abría con él. Pero una vez más, decidió callar.

Después de todo, John no era nada sin su Sherlock.

* * *

**Algo más corto que el anterior, pero me di cuenta que me cuesta más escribir desde el punto de vista de John que el de Sherlock xD That's weird O.o**


	3. Música en mi Alma

**3: Música en mi Alma**

Fácilmente podía equiparar el lamento de ese instrumento a aquel que pugnaba por salir de sí mismo.

Pero no iba a dejarlo. Qué demonios se creía… ¿Acaso llorar solucionaría algo? No. Simplemente lo dejaría reducido a una inerte masa de babas en el suelo, lleno de mocos, temblando por horas, quizás días, o hasta semanas, hasta que alguien se percatara de su ausencia… Si es que alguna vez alguien lo notaba.

Puede que Lestrade apareciera con algún caso insoluble. O que la Señora Hudson le llevara un plato de estofado. Quizá Mycroft estuviese aburrido y decidiera hostigarlo. Posibilidades, aunque no creía que alguien que no fuera John reparase en su presencia o ausencia demasiado rápido.

¿Por qué siempre decía cosas que lastimaban a la gente? Era una maldición, de la cual estaba orgulloso, sí, pero que ahora lo había alejado de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Lo había convertido en una gelatina amorfa que apenas había logrado arrastrarse para poner a sonar un disco, incapacitado de tocar por él mismo.

Y solo había logrado era desgarrarse más por dentro. Maldito Chopin. Maldita clave de Em, que lo único que hacía era recordarle más su desgracia.

—John… John, ¿dónde estás? —gimió antes de acurrucarse en el sofá del rubio.

Y John estaba en casa de Greg. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir; había llamado a Mike, pero evidentemente no estaba en la ciudad, y Harry era un caso perdido.

Greg había salido, pero no sin antes dejar a disposición de John toda su casa. Así, el doctor había puesto un disco de la colección de Greg, solamente para hundirse en el futón y llorar amargamente.

_Nobody said it was easy… Oh, it's such a shame for us to part… Nobody said it was easy… No one ever said it would be so hard… Oh, take me back to the start._

¡Maldito insensible! ¿Cuánto costaba dejar hablar a los demás? Pero no, él tenía que arruinarlo todo con sus estúpidas e inútiles deducciones…

_—Te arreglaste a conciencia, apestas a perfume… Vas a una cita._

_—Sí._

_—Puedo ver que es una chica pulcra, que se fija en lo que viste, y además es más joven que tú, de otra forma no te habrías esmerado tanto._

_Sacando lo de chica, tenía razón. John asintió._

_—Estás temblando y te rechinan los dientes, respiras entrecortado; no sabes si ella te corresponde. Pero crees que sí, demuestras seguridad; parpadeas poco, estás firme. Y aún así no dejas de hacer esa cosa con tus dedos; estás asustado._

_—Tienes razón en todo, Sherlock, salvo…_

_—Buena suerte. —Sherlock se puso de pie y enfiló hacia su habitación. John atravesó la sala a grandes pasos y se atravesó frente a la puerta._

_—¿Alguna vez vas a escuchar a alguien que no sea a ti mismo? —preguntó John exasperado._

_—No tengo por qué hacerlo; me dices todo lo que necesito saber simplemente parándote enfrente mío. Buenas noches. —. Sherlock intentó pasar a John, pero el doctor se apretó más contra la puerta._

_—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó John— ¿Cómo puedes pretender que sabes lo que estaba por hacer?_

_—No pretendo saberlo, John, lo sé —Sherlock se inclinó sobre John—. Eres básico, John Watson, demasiado básico. Hasta una foca podría darse cuenta lo que harías en determinada situación. Eres un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua; puedo ver perfectamente a través de ti. No hay nada que puedas ocultarme, John; no eres un misterio, no para mí._

_—Eres de lo que no hay —John se mordió el labio inferior—. Si tan superior te crees, y aún sabiendo lo que estaba por decir me tratas así, lo único que me demuestras es que una roca tiene más sentimientos y empatía que tú._

_—Y si tan horrible soy, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_—La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Pero no te preocupes, voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo._

_Questions of science… Science and progress… Do not speak as loud as my heart… Tell me you love me… Come back and haunt me… Oh, when I rush to the start._

John había armado una maleta con sus cosas y había bajado las escaleras. Al mirar a Sherlock, simplemente lo había visto sentarse en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

_Nobody said it was easy… Oh, it's such a shame for us to part… Nobody said it was easy… No one ever said it would be so hard… I'm goin' back to the start._

John rompió a llorar hasta que el cansancio lo venció y cayó dormido.

Greg llegó a Baker Street, atravesó la puerta abierta, y halló a Sherlock en el suelo, boca abajo, inmóvil. De no haber sido porque el moreno levantó la cabeza unos milímetros para ver quién entraba, fácilmente se lo podría haber dado por muerto.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, ¿qué rayos pasó?

—Estás perturbado, preocupado, tu voz te delata. Creo que te preocupas sin necesidad…

—¿Es una puta broma? ¡Tengo a John en casa hecho una baba gimiente! ¡Vengo aquí y te encuentro en la clásica posición de cadáver violado! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Lo usual. Yo, solo. De vuelta en el principio. Y así moriré: solo. Es lo que merezco por herir a alguien tan bueno…

Greg le regaló a Sherlock una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—¿El qué?

—No soy ciego, Sherlock. Te gusta John. ¿Por qué no decirlo y ya?

—Él no es esa clase de hombre…

—¿Qué clase de hombre?

—Homosexual. Él sale con chicas.

—Bueno, no es homosexual, pero nunca ha dicho que no sea bisexual. ¿O sí?

Greg ayudó a Sherlock a incorporarse y fue a sacar el disco del reproductor. Con semejante melodía, le sorprendía que Sherlock no hubiese optado por el suicidio.

—Ya, alguien tan ególatra no sería capaz de asesinarse a sí mismo.

—¡Oí eso!

Greg sonrió. Había descubierto su misión en el mundo: unir a esos dos idiotas.

* * *

**Para quienes sientan curiosidad, lo que Sherlock está escuchando es el ****_Preludio en E Menor_****, de Fréderic Chopin ( ****_/watch?v=ef-4Bv5Ng0w_**** ), una de las piezas clásicas que más pensamientos suicidas me ha inspirado (?). Obviamente, John está escuchando ****_The Scientist_****, de Coldplay :)**

**Perdón por la dosis angst, me pareció necesaria para cortar con tanta dulzura *Arrolla la seeeeed, Paso de los Toros...***

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Iré a seguir muriendo por el teaser *se envuelve nuevamente en su manta***

**Saludillos!**


	4. La Mejor Película

**4: La Mejor Película**

—John, Molly me ha invitado a ver algunas películas en su casa. No es nada de contenido prohibido, reunión normal de gente solitaria, ¿quieres venir?

—Gracias, Greg, pero paso.

—Vamos, John —Greg se sentó a los pies del doctor y le palmeó la pierna—, no puedes decirme que prefieres quedarte aquí penando. Deberías salir por ahí, más no sea a ver películas conmigo en casa de Molly.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —John levantó una ceja— Algo tienen entre manos…

—Bueno, ya no es una pregunta: ¡ven! —Greg obligó a John a levantarse, bajaron y se subieron a un taxi.

—¡Ya quita esa cara larga!

—No.

—¿Vas a decir alguna otra palabra?

—No.

—Bueno, no importa. Ven, quítate la bufanda.

—Suelta.

—Ves, ya te hice decir otra cosa. ¿Té?

Molly no esperó la respuesta, sino que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo. El plan iba moderadamente bien. Se sentía una adolescente juntando dos amigos que no sabían que se querían. Aunque la idea había sido de Greg. Él tenía toda la culpa.

Sherlock se había sentado a la mesa, con las piernas recogidas sobre la silla. Apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas, y tenía la mirada ida.

Molly no podía decir que ya no sentía nada por Sherlock, pero se había preguntado más de una vez si lo que le pasaba con él no era solamente algo platónico. Amarlo por saberlo inalcanzable. En tal caso, no importaba: él no sentía eso por ella. Quizás la veía como una amiga, una hermanita, pero no como una potencial pareja. Y ella odiaba verlo mal. Y John era un buen hombre, tampoco merecía pasarla mal.

Entonces Greg había llegado con esa gran idea suya. Habían movido la televisión y el DVD de Molly al cuarto, y sólo restaba juntar a los colegas. Ahora, too lo que faltaba era que Greg llegase con John.

Si Sherlock sospechaba algo, Molly no sabía decirlo, pero contaba con que no estuviera en condiciones de deducir nada. Y aparentemente, ella estaba en lo cierto.

Greg tipeó disimuladamente el mensaje. John miraba por la ventana, lejos del mundo real.

_**-**__Ya está en posición?_

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, y al poco tiempo, éste zumbó.

_**-**__Si, aunque fue un martirio. Todo en orden :-D_

El taxi llegó y los hombres bajaron y entraron al edificio. John miró a Greg.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes la llave de la casa de Molly?

—Hum, me la dio esta tarde. Dijo que quizás iría de compras para hacer la cena y no quería que nos quedásemos en la puerta. —Greg giró la llave y entraron. De la habitación de Molly se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor, aparentemente a causa del equipo de sonido envolvente. Estaba viendo… ¿Titanic?

—¡Hey! ¡Greg! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! —Molly le dio a Greg un cálido abrazo. Luego miró a John y lo saludó con la mano— Hola, John. Ven, pasa.

John Watson se dejó guiar por la inocente Molly hasta la habitación. La misma estaba a oscuras. John atravesó el umbral, entonces, un portazo y el ruido de la cerradura lo hicieron alarmarse.

—Molly, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock, desde las sombras. John aguzó la vista e, incrédulo, se acercó a los pies de la cama, tomó el control remoto y pausó la película.

—¿Sherlock, eres tú?

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No. Y si lo fuera, tampoco quiero hablar contigo.

—No eres el único, Holmes. ¡Me voy!

El doctor se acercó a la puerta y picaporteó, pero no había manera de abrirla.

—¡MOLLY! ¡GREGORY! ¡Abran la puerta! —gritó. Desde el otro lado, se oían las risas de Molly. Greg fue quien respondió:

—No, eso no va a suceder, muchachos. Hay una sola forma de que salgan de ahí: compórtense como gente madura y solucionen sus diferencias. De lo contrario, se quedarán encerrados hasta que el sol no brille. Y consideren lo siguiente: no tienen toilette.

—¡LESTRADE, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O VOY A PRACTICARTE UNA VIVISECCION! —Sherlock golpeó la puerta con furia.

—¡Primero tendrás que salir de ahí! —gritó Molly, con tono burlón.

De nada sirvió que ambos hombres gritaran y amenazaran de todas las torturas posibles a sus amigos. Realmente parecían empecinados en reconciliarlos. Además, habían puesto música a todo volumen y no los oían. La novena vez que Sherlock se azotó contra la puerta de madera, John lo sujetó de la espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos.

—Sherlock, hay algo que quiero decirte…

—No quiero oírlo. Seguramente me dirás que vas a casarte con alguna rubia tonta que conociste en el hospital, y la verdad, no me interesa.

—No es rubio, y no es una chica.

La ira de Sherlock se apagó como una llama ahogada con un balde de agua.

—Me resulta extraño que no lo notaras —prosiguió John—, pero la verdad no sé si en realidad lo notaste y no te importó. De cualquier manera…

—Me importa —respondió Sherlock—. Me importas. Simplemente no confié en las señales por creer que las imaginaba.

—¿Y por qué nunca me diste una pista?

Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Es en serio, John?

—¿Tú dices que ya se habrán matado?

—No lo sé —Molly bajó el volumen del reproductor—. Ya no hacen ruido.

—Mejor vamos a ver…

Greg giró la llave y abrió la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y, antes de que Molly pudiera imitarlo, la empujó hacia atrás.

—Greg, ¿qué pasa? Trabajo con cadáveres.

—Pero estos están bien vivos…

Dentro de la habitación, acurrucados en un rincón, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se estaban besando descontroladamente, dejando escapar todo ese amor que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Para Greg y Molly, eran la mejor película romántica de la historia.

* * *

**No mucho que decir, ¡glucosa para tod s! ._./*************


	5. Muñeco de Porcelana

**5: Muñeco de Porcelana**

El niño de cabello negro y ojos celestes correteaba por el 221B de Baker Street. Su padre sabía qué imaginaba. Sabía que a veces era un soldado en la guerra, como su papá. Otras, fantaseaba con ser un pirata, como su padre había hecho a su edad. Y otras veces, tomaba su osito e imitaba los pasos de ambos padres.

La señora Hudson decía que no era común que los niños se entusiasmaran por los crímenes, pero eso no importaba. Sherlock sabía que su hijo era perfectamente normal y feliz. Tenía la inteligencia de los Holmes y la sencillez y los sentimientos de los Watson. Y también, algo de la dulzura e inocencia de Molly.

Hamish Scott Holmes Watson había nacido un día de primavera hacía ocho años. Ambos habían pagado un caro procedimiento genético; el niño tenía los genes de ambos, y Molly se había ofrecido a sí misma "como horno para que se forme el bebé". Era algo que Sherlock siempre le agradecería. De no haber sido por ella, el pequeño remolino que corría por su sala no existiría.

Un ruido de vidrios rotos sacó a Sherlock de su experimento. Oyó las quejas de Hamish y decidió levantarse.

—¿Hamish? —llamó— ¿Qué sucede?

—Juro que no fue a propósito, Padre. —dijo el niño, con una mano en la boca. Sherlock bajó la vista al suelo y vio un montón de trocitos de porcelana desparramados en el suelo. Se acercó y se agachó. Luego, miró a su hijo.

—¿Qué no te había dicho que no te subieras al armario? —dijo, levantando una ceja.

—No me subí al armario —dijo Hamish—; me subí a una silla y quise agarrar la calavera que está arriba del armario.

Sherlock sonrió. Inteligente como un Holmes, incluso para escapar de sus culpabilidades.

—Creo que esa figurita era importante para ti; lo siento.

Los sentimientos de un Watson.

—Nos la regalaron a tu Papá y a mí cuando nos casamos —explicó Sherlock, recogiendo los pedazos—. Fue el tío Greg quien nos la dio. Nos dijo que algún día íbamos a tener un niño como este.

Se levantó y puso los fragmentos en la mesa. Comenzó a mirarlos detalladamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Cuando naciste, John le dijo que era un poco brujo. Ese mismo día, Greg reconoció que él mismo no se la había creído. Fue gracioso.

Sherlock permaneció unos minutos en silencio. A la figura le faltaban piezas. Seguramente estaban debajo del armario. Por lo pronto, era imposible rearmarla.

—Perdón, Padre. —dijo Hamish, visiblemente apenado. Sherlock lo miró. ¿Quién habría dicho alguna vez que un niño sería capaz de provocar tanta calidez en él?

—No importa, Hamish —dijo, sentando al niño en sus rodillas—. Era sólo un muñeco de porcelana. No creo que tu papá lo eche mucho de menos; a fin de cuentas, te tiene a ti.

—Padre… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de Papá?

Sherlock se quedó mirando al vacío, sorprendido por la pregunta; nunca se lo había cuestionado. Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Puede haber sido su cordialidad, su lealtad, su dulzura, su paciencia… Tu papá es el hombre más perfecto que he conocido nunca.

Pensó un rato más. Recordó todos los años que había vivido con John, y sonrió.

—Padre… ¿Podemos ir a la casa de tío Mycroft?

—No, por Dios, no.

—Y… ¿de tía Molly?

—Creo que va a ser lo más adecuado. De regreso compraremos chocolate y John no va a matarnos.

Mientras esperaban que pase un taxi libre, Sherlock apretó a su hijo contra sí y dijo:

—En realidad, lo que me enamoró fue que tu papá creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo.

John regresó de la clínica a media tarde. Las luces del piso estaban apagadas. Seguramente Sherlock y Hamish habían salido a pasear.

Encendió las luces, y lo primero que notó fueron unos trozos de algo indefinido sobre la mesa, junto a un papel.

Se acercó y los examinó. En ellos reconoció el muñeco de porcelana que Greg les había regalado el día de la boda, ese que tanto se parecía a Hamish. Y el papel era una nota, escrita con la irregular letra infantil de Hamish. Al lado, había una sonrisa dibujada con el firme pulso de Sherlock.

_**-**__ Lo siento! - :)_ _**-**_

John echó a reír. Hamish había heredado las mejores cosas de Sherlock: su inteligencia, y su desfachatez.

Levantó el teléfono y llamó a Molly.

—Hey, ¿los rufianes están allí? No, no les digas nada; deja que la muerte les llegue por sorpresa.

Al colgar el teléfono, John Watson repasó su vida. Definitivamente, no podía pedir una familia mejor de la que tenía.

* * *

**Notas finales: Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Mmm creo que Sherlock en este capítulo me quedó un poco (¿sólo un poco?) OOC, o capaz es el Sherlock tierno, no lo sé xD**

**Un agradecimiento a Agustina Irene (?) por recomendarme a Chopin para el capítulo 3 :B Y gracias a ustedes por leer y dejar sus comentarios tan bonitos :'D**

**Recuerden: dar reviews es dar amor!**

**Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
